Morning
by Noblee
Summary: Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a describir lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir. Pero sin duda era magnifico.


_HTTYD no me pertenece._

 **Morning**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Sin embargo, Astrid ya estaba despierta. Aún seguía en la cama, renuente a dejar de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Hiccup junto al suyo. Era caliente, fornido y suave a la vez.

Había sido una semana difícil, lo admitía. El pobre tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto de que preocuparse, que a veces le daban ganas de arrastrarlo a la habitación, impedirle que saliera y consentirlo como los dioses mandaban. _Como ayer._

Fue salvaje, fue lento, pero Astrid no perdió el detalle de como Hiccup intentaba contenerse y hacerle disfrutar cada segundo con caricias lentas y dulces. El sentir sus manos, el sentir sus dedos estimularle cada fibra de su cuerpo de una forma exquisita… Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a describir lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

Pero sin duda era _magnifico_.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de placer que Hiccup jamás ocultaba: gruñidos soltados cerca de su oído, la fuerza con la que le sujetaba, la intensidad de sus besos, sus estocadas certeras y profundas… Era obvio que ella era capaz de darle todo ese placer que él le daba.

Hiccup se movió un poco, atrayéndola más hacia él por la cintura y ocultó su rostro en el recoveco de su cuello. Astrid soltó un resoplido de risa, los labios de él le estaban dando cosquillas. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo, se volteó hacia él.

Seguía dormido, con su pelo castaño tapándole la frente. Acarició su rostro lentamente delineando con lujo de detalle su quijada, disfrutando esa fricción agradable que provocaba la barba en su piel. Hiccup siempre la llevaba al ras, lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo ese aspecto de veinteañero. Astrid le había dicho en broma, años atrás, que le dejaría si se dejaba la barba como todo los demás hombres de la tribu. Se veían varoniles, y hasta cierto punto infundían respeto, pero Astrid prefería ese look en hombres como Snotlout o Fishlegs, no en él.

Una docena de Terribles Terrores pasó por la ventana y Astrid suspiró. La hora de levantarse ya estaba cerca. No quería levantarse, mucho menos perder esa calidez y tranquilidad que sólo podía hallar plenamente en los brazos de Hiccup. Pero él tenía asuntos importantes que atender, pues esperaban la visita de un comerciante en dos días, y ella, aparte, tenía que darse una vuelta por la Academia.

Resignada, apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Su bata estaba sobre la silla, pero la capa de Hiccup (esa capa que le hacía lucir imponente y le recordaba a todos que era el jefe) estaba tan cerca de ella, que estiró el brazo y la colocó solemne sobre sus hombros. Las primeras veces que se la puso, no podía evitar sentir ese hormigueo de envidia, pero ahora lo único que sentía era un orgullo y admiración por el hombre que la usaba actualmente.

Bostezó flojamente y, decidiendo que ya era tiempo suficiente como para despabilarse un poco, se puso de pie. Hiccup, sin embargo, la sujetó del brazo y le hizo caer nuevamente en la cama. Astrid rodó los ojos ante tal gesto y luego se concentró en la sonrisa ladeada de Hiccup. Lucía cansado, pero aun así notó ese brilló de deseo en sus ojos verdes.

―Buenos días, M'lady ―susurró con voz ronca, permitiéndose observarla detenidamente. Los cabellos rubios de Astrid estaban dispersos sobre la almohada y la capa se había movido, dejando sus pechos descubiertos―. ¿Por qué me dejas tan temprano?

Su pregunta encerraba un juego que Astrid ansiaba iniciar.

―Planeaba hacer el desayuno ―explicó inocente. Sin embargo, sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Hiccup.

Este cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró. Al abrirlos, su mirada estaba oscurecida. Astrid tembló excitada.

― ¿Crees que eso me importa? ―dijo él, sonriente, antes de besarle.

Sus labios eran _increíbles_. Sus besos… la forma en que con sólo eso fuera capaz de hacerle sentir deseada, amada, venerada, era algo a lo que Astrid nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. Y que Odín lo impidiera. Hiccup, rompiendo el beso y dejándolos a ambos con una mirada vidriosa, besó lentamente su cuello. Astrid suspiró al sentir una leve mordida. Las manos de Hiccup, nunca quietas, acariciaban uno de sus pechos.

―Debería importarte… _ohcielos_ ―Hiccup había descendido una mano hacia su centro. Estaba húmeda. A veces le avergonzaba excitarse tan rápido, pero Hiccup le hacía saber con cada uno de sus movimientos que él enloquecía al tenerla en ese estado―. _Hiccup…_

Este sonrió, volviendo a probar sus labios. Sus dedos seguían jugueteando con ella, estimulando ese punto que volvía a la más fiera vikinga – _ella_ – en una mujer aún más fiera. Astrid le estaba devolviendo el beso con una intensidad que le embriagaba y le despertaba al mismo tiempo.

― _Ahí_ … _ahí_ …

―En serio… ¿debería importarme algo más que tú? ―su voz había salido entrecortada. Astrid, bajo él y con una mirada perdida, le hizo saber que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Pudo sentir una calidez en su mano y sonrió con ternura.

―No ―contestó Astrid, con su respiración acelerada, permitiéndose ser egoísta unos minutos.

Hiccup se tendió a su lado y le abrazó posesivamente desde atrás. Besó su cuello, una vez más, y acarició uno de sus pechos. Le gustaría tener más tiempo y apreciar el cuerpo de ella hasta no poder más, pero Astrid tenía razón. Había cosas que hacer. Oyéndola suspirar, Hiccup levantó una de sus piernas y le dejó sobre su cintura.

―Te amo ―susurró mientras entraba en ella.

― _Vamos_ , Hiccup…

Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a moverse, disfrutando sentir esa calidez en su miembro. Jamás se cansaría de ello. Astrid gemía y le sujetaba la nuca con su brazo, obligándole a besarla. Él no se resistió. Su aguante no sería mucho, seguía cansado, pero se esforzó en que sus estocadas fueran profundas. Astrid gimió en sus labios.

― _Astrid_.

―Más fuerte, más fuerte…

Así lo hizo. Pudo sentir como Astrid llegaba al orgasmo, y luego esa presión en su miembro, esa presión exquisita que le llevó también a él al orgasmo.

―No me importaría despertarme así cada mañana ―susurró Astrid, moviéndose para quedar frente a él. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, su cuerpo sudoroso.

Hiccup sonrió y acunó con su mano su rostro, y le besó, esta vez lento y suave. Ese tipo de beso que ambos disfrutaban aún más.

―Venga, duerme conmigo unas horas más ―expresó Hiccup.

Astrid frunció levemente el ceño.

―Hiccup.

―Vamos, Gobber se las puede arreglar solo. Sólo hoy, ¿está bien? ―su mirada se veía ansiosa.

Astrid suspiró y se dejó envolver en sus brazos.

―Sólo por hoy ―aceptó ella.

Hiccup soltó una risa, le besó la frente y ambos volvieron a dormir.


End file.
